


Of Omega, Alpha and White Wristband

by sigmame



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmame/pseuds/sigmame
Summary: Baekhyun tahu betul siapa Alpha-nya dan ia seharusnya menghampiri sang Alpha dan segera mating dengannya untuk menghilangkan sakit yang ia derita saat heat month. Namun ketika tanda itu ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, omega bermata hitam gelap itu justru menutupinya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. Kepingan satu: Aku omegamu

**00.00 AM 6 Mei 2016**

Baekhyun tersenyum saat membuka matanya dari tidur; ini adalah ulang tahunnya dan ia sekarang berusia 17 tahun – rasanya baru kemarin Baekbom, sang kakak, mengajarinya bagaimana cara berburu yang baik, dan rasanya pula baru kemarin ia belajar cara _shifting_ yang tidak membuat tubuhnya sakit-sakit menghantam pepohonan di hutan belakang rumah. Ya, Baekhyun seorang warewolf dan ia hidup di sebuah kota yang pada umumnya memang semuanya adalah makhluk mistis, beberapa peminum darah bahkan pernah ia temui ketika matahari lenyap saat ia latihan berlari bersama _pack_ -nya. Manusia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan mereka dan ada beberapa peraturan hukum yang harus mereka taati bersama demi kenyamanan hidup bermasyarakat dan istiadat kuno mengenai dunia ABO pun sudah lebih modern sekarang.

Seorang warewolf akan mengetahui status mereka apakah seorang Alpha, Beta, atau Omega ketika berumur 12 tahun – namun beberapa warewolf dewasa sudah dapat melihat dari perilaku dan fisik sang anak dan Baekhyun sudah sering mendengar ceramah dari Ibunya yang seorang Omega bahwa ia bukanlah seorang Alpha. Alpha adalah pemimpin, dahulu kala Alpha adalah pemimpin pack yang harus ditaati, namun sekarang status kepemimpinan Alpha hanyalah sebatas status karena mereka telah membaur dengan manusia dan siapapun selain Alpha berhak untuk menjadi pemimpin. Namun ada hal lain tentang Alpha, mereka dapat membuahi pada saat _mating_ – seorang Alpha yang benar-benar kuat adalah mereka yang mampu membuahi pasangannya pada saat mating pertama dan jenis yang demikian adalah kebanggan bagi masing-masing keluarga.

Di keluarga Byun sendiri, ayahnya adalah seorang Alpha yang terkenal sangat kuat dan darah Alpha itu sepenuhnya teralirkan pada si sulung, Baekbom – bahkan Baekbom mampu menghamili istrinya yang merupakan seorang Omega yang tidak terlalu _fertile_.

Sedangkan untuk tingkat kedua adalah Beta, mereka tidak dapat membuahi dan tidak dapat mengandung juga namun mereka adalah _wolf_ yang sangat bijak sehingga banyak dari mereka yang berprofesi sebagai pejabat negara. Alpha dinilai terlalu agresif dan kasar sehingga terkadang seorang Alpha kerap main tangan saat memutuskan masalah, Beta adalah jalan keluar yang baik – mereka dapat menikah dengan Alpha maupun Omega namun seorang Beta tidak akan bisa mendapat keturunan kandung mereka.

Tingkat ketiga adalah Omega.

Mendapatkan nilai buruk di pelajaran Berburu, saat bertarung, dan juga latihan fisik dari tingkat Sekolah Dasar tantu saja membuat Baekhyun dan keluarganya sadar bahwa ia bukanlah seorang Alpha dan Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak pernah merasa dirinya ingin mendominasi siapapun, ia akan sangat cocok disebut seorang Omega meski Omega berjenis kelamin laki-laki adalah sangat langka namun bukanlah hal yang tabu di dunia mereka. Remaja berparas cantik itu menyukai pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan mengurus rumah tangga, memasak, merajut, bahkan ia mengikuti kelas mengasuh anak dan ia satu-satunya laki-laki saat itu dan usianya belum 12 tahun. Dan ketika malam pertama ia menginjak usia 12 tahun, Baekhyun terjaga di malam hari dengan perut yang termat sakit hingga ia mengeluh pada Ibu dan Ayahnya. Kedua orang tuanya segera sadar bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang Omega, karena rasa sakit di perut itu adalah pertanda bahwa pertumbuhan rahimnya sudah dimulai dan akan matang dalam waktu lima tahun – si lugu Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan sakit sampai mobil orang tuanya sampai di klinik dan tes darah segera dilakukan.

Positif Omega. Itulah hasil lab dari Byun Baekhyun; Ayahnya senang dan bangga, karena mendapatkan keturunan langsung sepasang alpha dan omega adalah hal yang sangat susah, ia sempat mengira Baekhyun adalah seorang Beta namun setelah hasil lab, Byun senior itu segera mengadakan pesta di rumahnya untuk merayakan bahwa anak bungsu keluarga mereka adalah seorang Omega.

Menjadi seorang Omega menyenangkan, Baekhyun memang selalu suka dipuji dan disanjung – beberapa kerabat selalu mengakatan bahwa ia sangat manis dan sangat telaten dan calon Alpha-nya nanti akan sangat bahagia memiliki Omega sepertinya. Belum lagi hasil dari lab setiap tahunnya selalu mengatakan bahwa perkembangan rahimnya sangat bagus dan dari hasil tes darah berkala, ia termasuk golongan Omega yang begitu fertile. Dari pesta ulang tahun dan juga perayaan ke-omega-annya lah Baekhyun bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang juga Omega, mereka semua perempuan kecuali Taemin yang juga seorang Omega jantan sepertinya. Kim Taeyeon adalah yang paling tua dan ia menunggu satu tahun lagi sebelum rahimnya matang, Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana rasanya nanti ia mengandung.

Hanyalah seorang Omega yang mampu mengandung dan memberikan keturunan untuk seorang Alpha, jika dahulu ketika _pack_ adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan dan diwajibkan bagi serigala-serigala maka nasib keturunan dari sebuah _pack_ sangat bergantung dari fertile-nya Omega mereka untuk mendapatkan _pup-pup_ yang sehat dan tidak mati dalam janin. Omega kerap berbadan lebih kecil baik dalam ukuran serigala mereka setelah _shifting_ atau tubuh manusia mereka, begitu berbeda dari seorang Alpha yang tinggi tegap. Omega memiliki warna bulu cokelat muda sampai ke putih susu ketika telah berubah menjadi serigala, kontras dengan Aplha dan Beta yang selalu memiliki warna bulu gelap. Dan hanya Omega yang mengalami _heat month_ , sebuah bulan dimana para Omega akan sangat fertile untuk dibuahi dan hasrat mereka akan _mating_ atau bersetubuh agar dibuahi oleh Alpha sangat besar dan itu akan berlaku setelah mereka berusia 17 Tahun, dimana mereka akan mendapatkan tanda di pergelangan tangan kiri mereka. Tanda Alpha mereka.

Baekhyun mendapatkan tandanya hari ini.

Jika Victoria – sepupunya yang dari Cina – segera bersorak bahagia mengetahui bahwa Alphanya adalah sahabatnya sendiri dan gadis cantik itu tidak sabar untuk menerima _knotting_ dari Changmin, Baekhyun justru tertunduk lesu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya takut begitu menyadari tanda dari Alpahanya.

Alpha Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol.

Omega itu terisak.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membenci tanggal 6 Mei.

**Sepuluh hari yang lalu**

"Chanyeol, katakan padaku kalau kau tidak baru saja memutusi Han Jimin…" suara penuh tuntut dari Luhan keluar begitu saja, membuat beberapa pasang bola mata yang ada di sana segera melepaskan pandangan dari makan siang mereka dan melirik dua Alpha yang tengah berinteraksi dalam percakapan menarik itu bergantian. Hanya Baekhyun yang masih tetap asik dengan bekal makan siangnya; ia memang selalu memasak di pagi hari untuk bekal makan di sekolahnya, biasanya para Omega memang membawa bekal masing-masing, tidak seperti Alpha dan Beta yang pada umumnya menyerang makanan yang disediakan di kantin sekolah.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin," jawabnya asal yang segera dihadiahi pelototan dari Luhan. "Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Kenapa memang? Ada masalah denganmu? Kau suka dengan Han Jimin? Atau kau kakaknya?"

Jongdae tertawa, Jongin sudah hampir pipis di celana – melihat Luhan yang selalu mengomel dan Chanyeol yang bersikap acuh adalah hal yang sangat menghibur bagi kelompok murid yang isinya pejantan semua itu. "Jaga bicaramu, Park Chanyeol. Jika memang iya, maka dia resmi gadis kelima yang sudah kau buat patah hati bulan ini—"

"Well, dia tidak gadis lagi…" ujar Chanyeol santai, bibirnya menyeringai usil. Luhan murka. Bahkan sekarang Yifan, yang pasalnya jarang sekali mengeluarkan ekspresi dari wajahnya ikut tersenyum. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _hyung_. Kau itu kadang seperti Omega saja, cerewet sekali dan banyak minta—"

"Eits, jangan main generalisasi begitu saja dong!" Protes Jongdae agak tidak suka. "Baekhyunnie tidak seperti itu, tahu."

Chanyeol lalu segera melirik Baekhyun, lelaki yang dari tadi duduk manis tidak bersuara. "Kau tahu aku tidak menganggapmu demikian kan, Baek?" Lembut Chanyeol bertanya sembari memasang senyum simpul pada satu-satunya Omega di meja itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

_Tidak. Tentu saja, karena kau tidak pernah menganggapku seorang Omega._

"Di mata Chanyeol, Baek _hyung_ kan Beta." Sehun bicara sambil terus mengunyah daging asap hingga membuat suaranya jadi teredam, Luhan mengomeli Sehun untuk bicara setelah makanan di dalam mulutnya habis dan Jongin menggoda Luhan bahwa ia terlihat seperti Ibu Sehun saja. "Yak, Luhan _hyung_ seperti Ibu Tiri saja!"

"Bicara dengan mulut kosong, Sehun! Lagian Baekhyun kita ini kan Omega, lihatlah betapa manisnya~" Luhan sedikit menatap gemas pada si Omega yang hanya bisa tersenyum balik.

"Dengar ya, di mata Chanyeol _hyung_ omega itu kan hanya yang berdada besar dan memiliki vagi—aish, Luhan _hyung_! Kenapa melempar sendok padaku!" Sehun menyerngit tidak suka ke arah Luhan. "Lagipula aku bicara jujur, Chanyeol itu hanya suka—"

"Omega berbadan seksi lemah yang dapat dikendalikannya." Sambung Jongin lalu segera ber-high five dengan si serigala berkulit albino itu. Semuanya tertawa, bahkan Luhan sekarang ikut tersenyum karena tingkah konyol dari Jongin dan juga Sehun. Mereka sudah lama berteman dan tentu saja mereka sudah tahu sifat dan watak masing-masing, baik naluri serigala dan juga sifat mereka ketika dalam wujud manusia.

Tentu saja.

Chanyeol menyukai Omega yang lemah dan dapat dikendalikannya, ia sudah berhubungan dengan beberapa Omega baik dari sekolah maupun luar sekolah mereka – itu adalah kebiasaan Alpha yang sudah dimaklumi banyak orang, berhubungan badan dengan Omega yang belum memiliki pasangan _mate_ dalam artian Omega tersebut memang belum bisa dibuahi sama sekali. Tidak ada yang melarang, hal itu sah-sah saja terlebih pada jaman sekarang. Dalam kelompok pertemanan mereka, Chanyeol adalah yang paling parah; ia senang sekali bermain dengan gadis-gadis cantik lalu mengajak mereka ke ranjang dan ia sangat blak-blakan tentang hal itu bahkan si Alpha berbadan tinggi besar itu tidak segan-segan mengolok-olok betapa lemang dan ringkih dan begitu _needy_ -nya Omega-Omega yang pernah bersetubuh dengannya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak sakit hati.

Karena di mata Chanyeol ia bukanlah seorang Omega.

Lagipula ia tidak menaruh hati sama sekali terhadap sahabatnya itu; ia hanya mengagumi kegagahan Chanyeol saat berburu, atau saat jam olahraga dimana otot-otot itu akan terlihat begitu kuat dan siap untuk melindungi Omeganya nanti, atau saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya sembari mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya ketika Baekhyun gagal melakukan lompat jauh di kelas lima dulu. Ya, mungkin Baekhyun meang tidak menaruh hati pada Chanyeol karena hatinya memang sudah dari lama sekali sudah dicuri terlebih dahulu oleh Alpha bermata cokelat terang tersebut.

"Tapi kau harus mulai berubah, Yeol. Siapa tahu _mate_ -mu sudah 'matang' dan kau akan menyakiti hatinya jika kau terus-menerus seperti ini kelakuannya," Luhan berpendapat dan membuyarkan pemikiran konyol Baekhyun tentang perasaannya yang selamanya hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Atau lebih parahnya lagi, dia sebenarnya sudah tahu kau adalah Alphanya namun karena dia tahu kau bagaimana dia enggan mendekatimu!"

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Jangan biara aneh-aneh, siapa juga Omega yang akan enggan bicara denganku." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum menyenggol Baekhyun. "Iya, kan Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

" _Heol_ , pasti akan lucu nantinya jika kau dapat Omega jantan, _hyung_."

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya pada Sehun seolah remaja itu baru saja mengucapkan hal teraneh seumur hidupnya.

"Haha, akan lucu sekali!" Jongdae setuju.

Baekhyun tersenyum; sebenarnya lucu juga membayangkan suatu hari Chanyeol memiliki Omega laki-laki seperti dirinya – bukannya Baekhyun berharap, hanya saja itu akan terlihat sangat aneh dan canggung. Ia tahu watak Chanyeol dan ia tahu sekali Chanyeol tidak terlalu berminat dengan Omega jantan; selama ini si Alpha tampan itu selalu berhubungan dengan Omega betina saja.

"Yak, kalian—"

"Coba bayangkan! Haha, Chanyeol memiliki pasangan seorang lelaki!" Jongdae kembali mengoceh. "Lagian tidak ada salahnya dengan Omega jantan, Yeol. Mereka bahkan katanya jauh lebih menyenangkan dan tahan lama di ranjang, kau tidak dengar penjelasan Kim _seonsaeng_? Bukannya kau suka yang lama-lama, Yeol—"

Chanyeol menggeram; _wolf_ dalam dirinya sedikit keluar dan Jongdae terdiam begitu melihat sahabatnya itu mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah. Jongdae segera memucat, tidak menyangka bahwasanya _wolf_ Chanyeol begitu mudah terpancing gurauan seperti ini – ia perlahan semakin menunduk saat Chanyeol perlahan berdiri dan mendekatinya dengan tatapan kelam. Mata cokelat terang itu perlahan menggelap dan mulai menunjukkan warna asli dari serigalanya, Jongdae segera menunduk patuh – sebuah tanda dari seorang Beta atau Omega yang menurut saat Alpha menantangnya. "Jangan katakan hal itu lagi." Ucapnya sebelum pergi ke kelas meninggalkan makan siangnya yang belum habis.

Semuanya menghela napas.

"Setidaknya dia bawa nampannya ke pantry," omel Luhan.

"Biar aku saja yang bereskan, _hyung_." Baekhyun menawarkan diri sebelum ia merapikan tempat makan Chanyeol dan membawa nampan itu ke pantry basah yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari meja mereka.

"Ah, Baek _hyung_ sangat telaten sekali ya… Alphanya sungguh beruntung," ucap Jongin tanpa sadar diberi anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

**Lima jam sebelum tanggal 6 Mei 2016**

Baekhyun tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

Mau jadi apa sahabatnya itu nanti jika ia terus-terusan mendapat nilai ujian Eksak yang sangat rendah? Baekhyun sadar jika Chanyeol tidak tertarik untuk mempelajari rumus integral lipat tiga fungsi cosinus, atau memahami bagaimana sistem fotosintesis dedauanan hijau yang menghiasi hutam tempat mereka biasa berburu rusa untuk makan malam bersama di malam bulan purnama. Tetapi setidaknya ia harus ingat sesuatu! Bukannya mendapat nilai sedemikian rendah di seluruh mata pelajaran IPA, ia bisa tidak lulus nantinya dan itu akan merusak masa depannya.

Beruntung Baekhyun adalah seorang murid kesayangan dari wali kelasnya sehingga Chanyeol tidak usah berurusan dengan guru lain yang siap mengomelinya, Omega itu dengan baiknya menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tutor Chanyeol agar Alpha itu bisa mendapatkan nilai ulangan yang lebih bagus. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun tengah melangkah menuju rumah Chanyeol – dengan beberapa kertas ulangan penuh angka merah milik Chanyeol dan beberapa buku catatan dia sendiri yang begitu rapi. Mereka sudah sangat sering menginap di rumah Chanyeol, dalam artian romobongan mereka, karena orang tua Chanyeol kerap meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di rumah dan pada malam itu Baekhyun dapat melihat rumah keluarga Park sangat sepi – hanya lampu kamar Chanyeol yang nampak hidup.

Tidak repot-repot menekan bel, Baekhyun segera masuk karena ia yakin pintu rumah itu tidak dikunci – kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju arah kamar Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada di lantai bawah sehingga ia tidak perlu naik tangga. Baekhyun itu benci naik tangga karena tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini gampang sekali lemah karena aktivitas-aktivitas kecil.

Namun bukannya mendapatkan sahabatnya itu sedang berbaring santai di kasur, Baekhyun justru membuka mulut dan melebarkan mata kaget dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang tidak memakai sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya. Wajah Omega itu memerah dan telinganya memanas begitu mendengar desahan melengking dari perempuan dengan buah dada besar yang sekarang tengah sibuk dimainkan oleh mulut Alpha bermata cokelat tersebut.

"Channieh! Ahh! Ahhh!" Gadis itu melenguh. Begitu menikmati permainan lidah Chanyeol di atas puting dadanya yang sudah menegang dari awal. Baekhyun membeku; otaknya yang waras menyuruh syarafnya agar segera bergerak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu namun seluruh sendinya kaku – matanya menangkap bagaimana seorang Alpha yang selalu ia kagumi dari bangku sekolah dasar itu membawa tangan besarnya menjelajahi kewanitaan Omega yang sudah mengangkan kaki lebar pasrah akan sentuhan Chanyeol.

Omega jantan itu menahan napas, jemari lentik dan indahnya bergetar memegangi buku-bukunya agar tidak jatuh dan menimbulkan suara apapun.

Benar ia mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol, namun tidak pernah ia melihat secara langsung bagaimana sahabatnya itu memainkan perempuan seperti ini.

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak.

Ia begitu mengagumi Chanyeol, ia bahkan menyukainya – Baekhyun selalu menyukai Chanyeol, tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya karena ia mencintai sahabatnya itu dalam diam. Karena ia tahu posisinya di mata Chanyeol, karena ia bukanlah Omega yang diinginkan oleh Alpha itu.

Tetapi melihat Chanyeol dengan gadis lain begitu menyakitkan.

Melihat Chanyeol membubuhi cumbuan di leher orang lain begitu memilukan.

Dan ketika Omega betina itu memekik menikmati sensasi saat vaginanya dimasuki oleh penis pejantan, Baekhyun membalik badan. Langkahnya berat dan terasa begitu menyayat bersentuhan dengan tanah, ia hanya ingin segera pulang, berharap tengah malam datang lebih awal sehingga ia dapat mengetahui _mate_ -nya. Untuk melupakan Chanyeol.

Siapapun itu, Baekhyun akan berterimakasih padanya.

Ia hanya menginginkan Alphanya.

_Kumohon cintailah aku sehingga aku dapat mencintaimu berkali-kali lebih banyak untuk membalas kebaikanmu._

**01.07 AM 6 Mei 2016**

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga nyaris mengoyak kulit tipisnya; tangannya berada di antara kedua pahanya yang ia jepit begitu erat – matanya tertutup rapat dan badannya rebah lemas di atas kasur putih yang sekarang sudah lembab karena keringat dan juga air mata yang tidak dapat dia tahan keluar. Ia mengalami _heat-month_ ; itu sudah sewajarnya ia rasakan ketika ia mendapatkan tanda di pergelangan tangannya namun alih-alih menuju rumah Chanyeol dan menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan Alpha tampan itu, Baekhyun justru mengunci kamar, menutup jendela, dan meminum obat pereda _heat_ yang ia dapatkan dari Apotek beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia sudah berjaga-jaga untuk menahan keinginan akan sentuhan orang dari jauh hari; ia tidak ingin langsung bercinta dengan pasangan hidupnya begitu saja, ia ingin mengenal terlebih dahulu, sebab itulah ia membeli obat pereda tersebut namun agaknya tablet itu tidak dapat meredakan seluruh rasa ngilu dan nyeri yang ada di seluruh sendinya.

Heat pertamanya begitu menyiksa.

Tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan keringatnya basah layaknya ia tengah diguyur hujan lebat di musim gugur – omega berwajah cantik itu mengeluh tidak suka. Ia tersiksa, ereksi penisnya tidak jua reda dan celananya sudah basah akibat dari cairan alami yang keluar dari lubangnya yang siap untuk dimasuki _knot_ seorang Alpha.

Ketukan pintu terdengar dan Baekhyun dapat menyimak suara lembut dari Ibunya berusaha menanyakan keadaannya; ia juga bisa merasakan ayahnya berada di sana namun Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menekan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke kasur busanya. Orang tuanya pun agaknya sudah mengerti, mereka tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu – keduanya hanya khawatir karena ketika dilanda _heat,_ seorang Omega akan mengeluarkan bau yang sangat memabukkan bagi Alpha yang tidak memiliki _mate_. Baekhyun pasti sudah sangat sadar sehingga ia sudah menutup rapat jendela kamarnya.

_Sakit sekali._

Isak batin si Omega tidak mampu bersuara, ia sengaja berbicara dengan bahasa telepati yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh keluarganya. Kelebihan lain yang dimiliki oleh hibrid jenis mereka adalah mereka dapat berbicara tidak secara verbal dan bahkan dalam ruangan yang berbeda; dahulu kala, sebelum modernisasi terbentuk, telepati dapat terlaksana dalam satu _pack_ atau kawanan saja namun seriring berjalan waktu telepati hanya dapat bekerja dalam satu keluarga inti saja. Dan kali ini, Baekhyun berusaha berkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya di luar – berpembatas pintu besi dan tembok beton yang menghalangi mereka.

Baekhyun dapat mendengar Ibunya terisak dan sang Ayah berusaha menenangkannya dengan suara yang begitu tenang; sungguh luar biasa mengingat Byun senior itu sangat posesif dan protektif terhadap anak bungsunya itu. Alpha dewasa tersebut berusaha mengulang-ulang kalimat penenang yang sudah seperti mantra keluar dari mulutnya; dan sesekali sang istri akan memberikan tambahan karena ia sudah berpengalaman saat _heat_ pertamanya dulu. Hanya saja mereka berdua sangat awam dengan _heat-month_ bagi Omega laki-laki; karena keberadaan mereka yang begitu langka, memang mereka mempunyai kenalan yang memiliki anak seorang omega jantan – si taemin itu – namun Taemin adalah Omega beruntung karena pada _heat_ pertamanya ia langsung menemukan _mate_ -nya yang merupakan kekasihnya saat itu. Sungguh sangat kebetulan yang tidak terduga.

Ketika suara erangan Baekhyun terdengar semakin memilukan, sang Ayah lalu mengepalkan tangan dan bertanya padanya siapa Alpha yang dapat dilihat dari tanda di pergelangan tangan sang anak. Setiap Alpha memiliki tanda di pergelangan tangan kanan mereka dan tanda itu sudah ada semenjak mereka mendapatkan status ke-alpha-an, sementara pada Omega akan berusaha menghapal seluruh tanda pada Alpha yang berada di sekitarnya untuk berjaga seandainya _mate-_ nya nanti adalah orang yang berada di lingkungannya. Pada beberapa kasus memang Omega tidak mengenal tanda Alphanya sama sekali, namun beberapa organisasi swasta maupun nasional sudah banyak bergerak dalam bidang pencarian pasangan yang mempertemukan pasangan _mate_ dengan mudah. Dan saat ini, Ayah Baekhyun ingin sekali membantu anaknya yang tengah keasakitan dengan mempertemukannya dengan Alpha yang sudah ditakdirkan dengannya.

_Ti—tidak. Akhh. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya._

Tolak Baekhyun berusaha berbicara di antara geraman dan erangannya.

_Baekhyun, apa kau mengenalnya._

Baekhyun membuka mata; bola sebening kristal itu berair dan tampak sangat merah. Pupilnya memandang kabur dan ia tidak bisa berdusta pada orang tuanya.

_Kau mengenalnya, Baekhyun. Katakan siapa dia, kita bisa menghubunginya dan—_

Ayah Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun, ia juga dapat mendengar anaknya itu terisak pilu dan istrinya juga menatapnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berdua tahu Baekhyun tidak menginginkan itu dan mereka berdua tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali meninggalkan si bungsu di dalam kamarnya menahan siklus alam yang melanda. Istri dari Byun senior itu lalu segera ke dapur, menyiapkan beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perut Baekhyun ketika _heat_ -nya usai nanti, biasanya akan berlangsung beberapa jam dan setelah itu Omega yang tidak dibuahi akan kehilangan tenaga sehingga ia butuh asupan makanan yang cukup.

"Yoona- _ya_ , teleponlah guru sekolah Baekhyun dan katakan pada mereka bahwa anak kita tidak dapat ke sekolah hari ini." Ujar Donghae, Alpha utama keluarga Byun itu, memberi perintah pada istrinya. Yoona segera mengangguk dan berlajan menuju telepon rumah mereka. Lalu terdengar suara lembut sang istri menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Baekhyun pada wali kelasnya, tentu saja mereka sangat mengerti dan bahkan sang guru mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun yang segera disambut dengan ucapan terimakasih dari Yoona.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, suara erangan dan tangisan Baekhyun menjadi _backsound_ dari kediaman rumah Byun saat itu – beruntung Baekbom sudah mempunyai _mate_ karena seorang Omega akan begitu semerbak mewangi ketika _heat_ , terlebih _heat_ pertamanya. Tidak ada pengecualian sedarah dalam dunia _warewolf_ , toh mereka pada dasarnya adalah binatang dan nurani untuk menyetubuhi adalah sifat alamiah dari seekor serigala ketika masa-masa persetubuhan dan jika sauda kandungnya tengah dilanda _heat,_ seorang Alpha tetap saja akan mencium bau yang menggoda dan menggairahkan hingga hasrat untuk _kontting_ mereka akan keluar. Oleh karena itulah pada jaman dahulu, seorang Omega akan berpisah dengan keluarganya untuk ikut ke dalam satu _pack_ dimana Alphanya berada di sana untuk menghindari hal tersebut, dan karena saat itu kekuatan sebuah _pack_ masih sangat dijunjung.

Donghae sedikit mendehem begitu mendengar pekikan kencang dari kamar Baekhyun, Yoona mendesah khawatir. "Apa kau tidak lupa membelikannya obat yang biasa dipakai Omega untuk meredakan _heat_?" Ia bertanya dan Yoona menggeleng.

"Aku yakin dia telah minum sebutir sebelum tidur tadi malam," ujar perempuan cantik itu sebelum melanjutkan acara memasak buburnya. Ia juga tidak lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami karena Donghae tentu juga mengalami waktu yang sulit karena ia tidak tidur dari tengah malam tadi, semenjak Baekhyun menahan _heat_ -nya, keduanya tidak bisa tidur dan menunggu anak mereka keluar kamar. Namun agaknya, dari tadi malam hingga saat ini sang mentari sudah menyapa bumi Baekhyun belum juga memberi tanda bahwa panas di tubuhnya sudah mereda. "Aku akan memanggil Dokter Choi," ujar Yoona setelah melihat jam dinding; sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam lebih di kamarnya.

"Siwon maksudmu?" Donghae melirik istrinya.

"Ya, aku rasa semua teman Omegaku tidak pernah lebih dari dua jam, Hae. Ini sudah terlalu lama aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan—"

Lalu suara pekikan keras membuat keduanya tersentak; Donghae sigap bangun dari duduknya dan naik tangga menuju kamar Baekhyun sedangkan Yoona segera menelpon kenalan mereka yang sekarang bekerja di rumah sakit kota mereka sebagai seorang Dokter Spesialis Omega.

Sementara itu di Sekolah SM High School saat itu dihebohkan dengan acara ribut pagi oleh dua Alpha yang sudah dikenal oleh siswa-siswa sebagai sahabat dekat. Saat itu memang masih sangat pagi namun sebagian siswa sudah berada di lapangan, menyaksikan Luhan – dengan mata merah menyalanya, tengah menghantam Alpha dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Jongin dan Yifan segera menahan lengan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa memandang dari jauh karena ia tentu saja tidak bisa menahan seorang Alpha jika tengah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jongdae hanya bisa tergelak karena menurut dia ini sangat menghibur untuk dilihat, beberapa siswa juga ikut menyeru heboh dan mengelu-elukan agar mereka sekalian _shifting_ dan berkelahi dalam wujud serigala.

"Jongdae _hyung_! Ini tidak lucu!"

"Oh, ayolah, Sehun. Tidak akan ada yang mati karena ini, kau juga tahu kita sudah biasa bertarung seperti ini – bahkan kau suka memukuli teman sekelasmu karena hal sepele. Chanyeol dan Luhan tidak akan apa-apa."

Sehun mendengus, tidak bisa menyanggah karena nurani mereka memang seperti itu. Terkadang hal kecil dapat membuat baku hantam yang dapat merusak beberapa bangku kelas dan kaca jendela. "Tapi—"

"Tapi apa? Kau takut Luhan akan terluka? Sehun, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu... Luhan _hyung_ itu salah satu Alpha terkuat dan berkelahi dengan Chanyeol tidak akan melukainya."

"Itulah masalahnya..." gumam Sehun diam; matanya lurus menatap sosok Luhan yang sekarang sudah hendak _shifting_ , matanya berang dan aura Alphanya begitu kentar – Sehun tersenyum kecut. Status sialan, Alpha-Beta-Omega sialan, ia terkadang ingin menjadi manusia saja dimana status _wolf_ mereka tidak akan menimbulkan banyak masalah seperti ini. Namun ia berhenti berpikiran yang lebih menyendihkan lagi begitu Chanyeol menyerang balik. Alpha berbadan tinggi itu tidak terima tampaknya.

"Apa masalahmu, Luhan?!" Serunya.

"Pikirkan sendiri, bodoh!" Luhan menghardik balik, Chanyeol tampak bingung. "Kau darimana saja semalam, hah?"

"Kau tau Mina mengajakku pulang sekolah kemarin..."

Sehun mendesah – Jongdae menggeleng. Chanyeol benar-benar. Pantas saja Luhan marah seperti ini, seminggu yang lalu mereka sudah berencana untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk Baekhyun di hari ulang tahunnya yang merupakan hari ini, mereka akan menyiapkan dari malam hari di sekolah dan semuanya kacau karena mood Luhan yang hilang saat melihat satu temannya tidak hadir dan matahari sudah hampir memunculkan diri di tanggal enam bulan Mei itu. Chanyeol dengan tidak bersalahnya menjawab bahwa ia bersama dengan seorang gadis dan sudah jelas mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar Chanyeol atau apalah ketika temannya yang lain sibuk menunggunya.

"Apa kau ingat ini hari apa, Chanyeol?" Luhan perlahan tenang, warna merah di matanya memudar dan Jongin beserta Yifan sudah melepas pegangan mereka. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tampak tidak ada _clue_ sama sekali dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan. Ia lelah; semalam penuh ia sibuk menyetubuhi adik kelasnya itu, beberapa insting manusianya akan otomatis hilang ketika ia sudah dikuasi oleh _wolf_ yang ada di tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi ketika bercinta, Chanyeol akan sangat beringas dan lama – ia bahkan nyaris tidak masuk kelas ketika melayani permintaan dua omega untuk _threesome_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol..." desah Luhan frustasi. "Kau seharusnya berhenti menyebut dirimu sahabat baik Baekhyun." Ujar Alpha cantik itu sebelum berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang perlahan mengingat keping-keping memori yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Hey, Luhan! Aku—ayolah, kau pasti mengerti bagaimana kita, bukan? Aku mudah lupa setelah—yak! Lu _hyung_!" Chanyeol mencoba menyusul namun Yifan dan Jongin menahannya. "Hey, apa kalian juga akan kesal padaku? Ayolah, lagipula Baekhyun juga sudah sering kita rayakan ulang tahunnya—"

" _Hyung_ ," Jongin menyela. "Apa kau bahkan ingat Baekhyun _hyung_ ulang tahun ke berapa tahun ini?"

"Umm—tentu saja, aku— _shit_." Chanyeol mengumpat, sadar bahwa ini adalah takun ke tujuh belas Baekhyun yang berarti ini adalah hari spesial untuknya. Meski sering menganggap Baekhyun sama seperti Sehun atau Jongdae, Alpha itu sudah berjanji untuk memberikan surprise terbaik pada hari spesial teman Omeganya itu. Dan ia melupakannya, telak. "Sial, aku bodoh sekali— _fuck_! Kenapa aku bisa lupa—" makinya sendiri sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna merah; ia sengaja mewarnainya karena warna rambutnya yang lalu itu adalah warna permintaan mantan kekasihnya dan ia tidak terlalu suka.

"Jika saja kau dapat mengontrol hormon berlebihmu, kau tidak akan lupa." Sindir Yifan sebelum ia ikut berlalu, mengikuti langkah Luhan yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan halaman. Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahu, sementara Sehun menepuk pundaknya sebelum tiga temannya itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol menatap langit pagi itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil tasnya dan keluar gerbang sekolah; ia akan menjemput Baekhyun, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, menanyakan keadaannya karena ia tahu malam tadi pasti malam yang berat untuk sang sahabat, dan menggandengnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama-sama.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Alpha itu meraih rumah kediaman Byun.

Bel terdengar yang diikuti dengan suara berat sapaan dari Chanyeol. Yoona segera ke depan pintu dan menyambut Alpha yang merupakan sahabat baik dari anaknya tersebut, Omega dewasa itu sudah hapal teman-teman Baekhyun mulai dari Luhan, si Alpha cantik yang ia kira awalnya adalah seorang Omega, sampai pada Wu Yifan, si Alpha yang terlihat seperti model majalah saja. Tentu saja ia sudah sangat hapal dengan suara Chanyeol, Alpha yang sering pergi sekolah bersama dengan anaknya ini. "Pagi, Chanyeol- _ah_..."

"Pagi, _omoni_..." sapa Chanyeol ramah; seluruh teman Baekhyun dan Baekbom memang memanggil Yoona dengan panggilan ibu seperti itu karena mereka sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri. "Baekhyunnya sudah siap berangkat?"

Yoona tersenyum. "Baekhyun tidak ke sekolah hari ini, Chanyeol." Perempuan dewasa itu dapat melihat mata bulat Chanyeol membesar lucu dan Ibu dari dua anak itu tertawa renyah melihatnya. "Kau sadar apa yang terjadi pada Omega di malam pertaha tahun ke tujuh belasnya, bukan?"

"Ah!" Chanyeol segera sadar. Terkadang ia sungguh merutuki memori kepalanya yang begitu lemah dan payah mengingat sesuatu, alhasil ia hanya terkekeh malu di hadapan Ibu sabahatnya itu. "Ah, _ne_. Kalau begitu aku—"

" _Eomma_! Aku ingin mandi air hangat—"

Dua remaja warewolf itu lalu sama-sama terdiam; Yoona segera memalingkan wajah pada anaknya yang sekarang berada di anak tangga tengah tampak begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Matanya melebar dan wajahnya memucat. "Baek? Kau tidak apa-apa? _Appa_ baru saja ke rumah Dokter Choi untuk memerika keadaanmu. " Sang Ibu lalu mendekat dan meraba kening penuh keringat Baekhyun, agaknya _heat_ anaknya itu sudah mereda karena ia sudah bisa berjalan wajar dan bahkan bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Namun melihat si bungsu masih saja menatap lurus ke depan, Yoona menjadi khawatir. "Baek, _baby_? Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Omega itu lalu menarik tangan kakannya untuk menutupi tanda yang berada di pergelangan kirinya. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa tanda itu akan mengeluarkan cahaya jika ia berapa dekat dengan Alpha pasangannya, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol mendapatinya sekarang. Ia yang tengah dalam keadaan kacau, berkeringat, baru keluar kamar setelah dari jam satu malam tidak tidur setelah mendapat tandanya, merupakan Omega dari seorang Alpha tampan dan tangguh seperti Chanyeol.

Agaknya terkejutan Chanyeol pun hanya beberapa saat karena ia segera tersenyum lebar dan masuk, berjalan mendekat pada arah tangga. "Hey, Baek! Selamat ulang—"

"Aku mau mandi dulu, Yeol! Mungkin agak lama, kau duluan saja! Bye!" Putus Baekhyun lalu kembali naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu air hangat yang ia minta pada Yoona. Ibu itu lalu menatap Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, mata sipit Yoona yang turun pada Baekhyun itu lalu sedikit melirik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol sebelum ia menatap wajah tampan Alpha remaja itu. "Kau duluan saja, Chanyeol- _ah_. Baekhyun mungkin butuh waktu lama, dan aku sudah ijin pada wali kelasnya supaya dia tidak usah masuk hari ini."

"Baiklah, _omoni_. Kalau begitu aku pergi, semoga Baek baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol." Yoona menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum kembali membuaka suara. "Oh iya, nanti malam akan ada pesta untuk Baekhyun... awalnya kami ingin membatalkan karena kondisi Baekhyun yang lumayan mengkhawatirkan tadi malam, tapi sepertinya dia sudah membaik." Yoona tampak bahagia menceritakan ini berbeda dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit mengerut.

"Mengkhawatirkan?"

"Oh, kau tau bagaimana Omega. Kau punya kakak perempuan Omega, bukan?" Ujar Yoona tidak menjelaskan terlalu rinci. "Bagaimanapun nanti malam ada pesta di sini, kau diundang. Kalian semua diundang, jadi beritahu Luhan dan yang lainnya. Oke?" Ujar Yoona yang segera diberikan anggukan patuh oleh Chanyeol walau Alpha itu agak bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan dengan Luhan, pasalnya mereka nyaris saling memukul di lapangan sekolah beberapa belas menit yang lalu. "Sekarang berangkat, Chanyeol. Nanti telat, mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan berangkat karena Donghae sedang menjemput Siwon," pinta Yoona lembut.

Chanyeol tampak ragu, ia seharusnya berbalik badan dan mengucapkan salam pada Yoona tetapi mulutnya malah berkata yang lain. "Aku tinggal di sini saja, _omoni_. Aku ingin menemani Baekhyun, ingin tahu keadaannya..."

"Dan bolos sekolah?"

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula Baekhyun pasti butuh teman dan yang lainnya sudah di kelas, ke sekolah pun pasti akan telat jadi aku menemani Baekhyun saja..." ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan. Yoona diam beberapa saat, ia kembali menatap remaja yang berpakaian seragam lengkap itu. Rambut Chanyeol agak acakan dan dari penampilannya Yoona dapat menerka Alpha ini baru saja mengalami masalah di sekolah, oleh karena itu dia mengangguk. "Terimakasih, _omoni_."

Baekhyun meraba dadanya; debaran jantungnya begitu tidak terkontrol – baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendesah lega karena siklus sialan itu akhirnya telah berhenti untuk malam pertamanya dan ia bisa siap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan hari ulang tahun ke-17-nya, bukan? Namun agaknya Omega cantik itu tidak akan berani ke sekolah jika hatinya masih bergejolak setiap melihat Chanyeol.

Ya, dia menyukai Alpha itu.

Namun semenjak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol adalah Alphanya, Baekhyun bisa merasakan darahnya senantiasa berdesir bahkan hanya dengan menyebut nama itu dalam hatinya – bertatap muka dengan pasangan takdirnya akan membuat hatinya semakin bergemuruh. Dan sekuat apapun keinginan Baekhyun untuk memeluk dan berbisik di telinga Chanyeol untuk mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Alphanya, omega itu kembali teringat dengan alasan utamanya untuk bungkam.

Chanyeol tidak akan menyukai Omega sepertinya.

Jiwa _submissive_ dan super sensitif dari _wolf_ yang berada dalam dirinya mendominasi jalan pikiran Omega yang telah matang itu, ia menatap sekali lagi tanda di pergelangan tangannya. Berwarna hitam kelam, sebuah lambang _phoenix_ yang selalu ia lihat di pergelangan tangan Chanyeol – sekarang masih segar tercetak di nadi kirinya. Jari tangan itu lalu bergerak, membelai tanda itu – bibirnya sedikit tersenyum begitu mengingat kenangan pertama kali saat ia melihat tanda di tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pada awalnya tidak suka, dia hobi sekali mengejek Chanyeol kecil dan mengatakan bahwa tanda phoneix-nya sangat jelek dan tidak akan ada Omega yang mau menjadi pasangannya. Dan sekarang, tahun-tahun berlalu setalah itu... Baekhyun berada di posisi dimana ialah yang pengecut, begitu menginginkan Chanyeol namun tidak dapat mengatakannya.

Kilau putih lalu keluar dari celah-celah di tandanya; mata omega itu seketika membulat. Suara langkah terdengar dari tangga dan ia segera panik; ia mengambil ikat tangan putih yang berada di meja belajarnya dan segera mengalungkan benda itu di tangan kirinya. Menutupi tanda sang Alpha dengan sempurna; kilau itu pun tertutup dan pada saat yang bersamaan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Baek, sayang... _eomma_ akan menyiapkan air hangat. Kau bisa bersama Chanyeol dulu, _ne_? Dia sengaja bolos untuk menunggumu." Ujar Yoona lalu masuk ke kamar anaknya itu, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Ibunya masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya, menghidupkan keran dan menyiapkan peralatan mandi. Chanyeol masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu, ia terlihat berfikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum dengan senyum andalannya menyapa Baekhyun kembali.

"Hi, Baek. Aku bolos, hehe." Ujarnya konyol.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, tidak tahan untuk tidak jika wajah Chanyeol sangat lucu saat sekarang ini. Namun napasnya kembali tercekat begitu Alpha itu mendekat dan tubuh mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Umm, _happy birthday_..." Baekhyun menengadah, memperhatikan manik cokelat terang Chanyeol yang begitu kontras dengan warna rambut barunya yang terlihat begitu mencolok namun ajaibnya masih saja mendukung ketampanan dari rupa Alpha tersebut. Lalu sebuah gelang dengan ukiran _wolf_ dari kayu berwarna cokelat muda memenuhi indera penglihatannya, gelang tipis dan mungil itu tampak begitu kecil di telapak tangan besar Chanyeol. "Untukmu," lanjut _warewolf_ yang memiliki mata bak madu segra dari sari bunga liar hutan di daerah mereka, ia sedikit menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung.

Mereka tidak pernah secanggung ini, Baekhyun merenung.

Mungkin karena keadaan Baekhyun yang baru saja menerima _heat_ pertamanya membuat Chanyeol menajdi canggung? Dan ah! Tentu saja Ibunya tadi berkata hal yang aneh-aneh tentangnya, Baekhyun merutuk kesal dalam hati – ia itu sering sekali dibuat malu oleh keluarganya sendiri. Saat teman-temannya berkunjung ke rumah mereka, Yoona kerap sekali bercerita tentang betapa menggemaskan dan lucunya Baekhyun kecil saat ia tidak bisa memakan makanan yang ada cabenya sama sekali. Jongdae menggodanya tentang cabe beberapa minggu setelah itu. Belum lagi sang Ayah, Donghae, yang memang hobi sekali membuat lawakan yang garing – ugh, pasti kali ini Ibunya kelepasan. Terang saja Chanyeol terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa memberi itu," ucap Chanyeol mengakui; Baekhyun menggeleng. "Itu—"

"Ini gelangmu, bukan?" Ujar keduanya bersamaan. Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol mungkin lupa dengan ulang tahun-nya, Omega itu sudah menerka karena dati malam ia melihat kenyataan pahit di matanya. Baekhyun segera membuang muka, cuplikan scene tadi malam membuat perutnya mual.

"Aku sedikit memendekkan rantainya." Ujar Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan arah pandai Baekhyun yang sudah tidak menentu. "Kau mau kupakaikan? Aku—hey, Baek."

Sedikit menggepalkan tangannya pada gelang pemberian Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun lalu berbalik badan. "Aku lelah. Keluarlah." Pintanya lemah. Jika ini bukanlah tahun 2016, maka tetua akan menghukum Baekhyun karena berani memerintah seorang Alpha, terlebih lagi Alpha tersebut adalah _mate_ yang tertuliskan untuknya. Dan beruntung saat itu, seorang dominan seperti Chanyeol hanya diam dan menurut saat Baekhyun perlahan menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

_Maafkan aku. Aku adalah omegamu, namun kau sepertinya tidak menginginkanku._


	2. Kau Alphaku, Kumohon

Mungkin dia terlalu kasar dan emosional pagi ini.

Baekhyun mulai menelaah segala emosi yang keluar dari dirinya pagi tadi; dia adalah seseorang yang penyabar dan sampai saat sekarang ia tidak pernah merasa marah atau kesal terhadap salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu. Park Chanyeol tidak salah apa-apa, Baekhyun – kau saja yang pecundang dan terlalu penakut sehingga _wolf_ -mu tersiksa. Remaja itu lalu mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibir tidak setuju dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri, dan perlahan ia merasa malu karena dengan seenaknya menyuruh Chanyeol pergi saat sang Alpha jelas-jelas peduli padanya hingga rela tidak pergi sekolah.

"Ya Tuhan, aku seperti Taeyeon _noona_ saja..." keluhnya sambil menghempaskan badan di kasur empuknya siang itu. Sepupunya yang sekarang telah memiliki seorang Alpha yang setia, Kim Taeyeon, sangat banyak tingkah dan menyebalkan ketika ia melewati masa-masa di bulan _heat_ pertamanya. Setiap Omega akan mengalami itu, namun tidak seluruhnya akan bertingkah sama – karena semuanya tergantung hormon dan juga perilaku emosi dari masing individu dan Baekhyun takut jika dirinya yang tenang dan gampang tertawa itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang sangat _moody_ dan terlihat agak _bitchy_. "Argh! Aku seharusnya tidak berpikiran seperti ini!" Kesalnya lagi.

Lihatlah.

Sekarang Omega itu bahkan kembali uring-uringan.

Satu setengah jam berendam di air hangat yang telah dipersiapkan Ibunya ternyata tidak mampu meredamkan amarah tidak jelas yang terkuar dari dalam hatinya; _wolf_ -nya masih sedikit merengek untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Persetan dengan emosi manusia sialan yang ia punya, serigala dalam dirinya hanya ingin sentuhan Chanyeol – cumbuan dari bibir ranum itu, menandai seluruh titik sensitif di kulit tipisnya, memperkosa segala keperawanan yang ada dalam indera penglihatannya, dan menjadi Ayah dari _pup -_ nya kelak.

Baekhyun terkikik.

Ia membayangkan anaknya nanti akan sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol; mempunyai telinga lebar dan juga mata besar; kelak putera sulungnya akan menjadi Alpha yang hebat. Akan menjadi pelindung yang kuat untuk adik Omega-nya yang nanti Baekhyun harapkan seorang perempuan. Dirinya termakan lamunan indah dan menggoda, dari bayangan nakal saat _mating_ pertama mereka – yang mampu membuat pipi gembul itu bersemu merah – hingga pada momen-momen _innocent_ saat Alpha tinggi itu memeluknya dari belakang dengan bayi mungil di gendongannya.

_Mood_ dari seorang Omega memang berupa-rupa.

Bulan pertama dari _heat_ akan mempengaruhi segalanya; bahkan pada beberapa kasus kejadian dapat merubah 100% dari sifat sebelum rahim dari Omega itu matang – seorang yang pemalu bisa menjadi pemarah dan sangat posesif jika _wolf_ -nya memang menginginkan itu, dan seorang yang liar dan agak nakal akan manjadi patuh dan penurut jika _wolf_ -nya berjiwa asli seperti itu setelah pematangan terjadi. Dan dalam bulan _heat_ , mereka tidak akan setiap hari atau setiap malamnya mengalami apa yang namanya hasrat untuk bersetubuh muncul; itu akan terjadi sangat random dan tidak dapat diprediksi. Wajarnya seorang Omega akan mengalaminya satu sampai dua kali dalam seminggu, yang kurang fertile akan mengalami dua hingga tiga kali dalam sebulan, beberapa dapat mengalaminya hingga belasan hari dalam satu bulan. Tergantung tingkat ke-fertilannya dan juga bagaimana status dari Alphanya.

Ya.

Alpha memang mempengaruhi _heat_ seorang Omega. Sadar atau tidak Alpha tersebut, diketahui atau tidak, jauh atau dekat, ikatan itu sudah terjalin dan takdir akan mengatur semuanya dalam tubuh sang Omega. Mereka pada dasarnya adalah binatang dan nafsu dari serigala-serigala tidak terbendung, untuk Beta itu adalah hal yang mudah – bersenggama mereka akan muncul oleh hasrat manusianya saja, namun untuk Alpha lain halnya. _Heat_ Omega yang berlebihan itu dikarenakan ketangguhan dan keinginan dari nurani Alpha yang merupakan _mate_ mereka – jikalau Alpha tersebut memiliki hasrat seks yang wajar maka wajar pulalah jumlah malam dan dan lama jam saat _heat_ itu melanda pasangannya. Karena pada sadarnya, Omega ada untuk memuaskan Alpha, mengandung anak-anak mereka, membesarkan _pup_ , dan patuh serta setia berada di samping Alpha apapun yang terjadi. _It's their nature; Omegas are born to be owned by Alphas._

Sejujurnya Baekhyun takut.

Ia takut sifatnya akan berganti; ia tidak ingin seperti kebanyakan Omega yang ia temui; ketika berusia tujuh belas tahun maka sifat pendiam dan pemalu mereka akan memudar dan anak selalu lengket dan begitu posesif pada Alpha. Tidak. Omega yang memiliki rambut hitam gelap seperti sutera terkelam yang pernah ada itu menggeleng lemah; bibirnya yang sebelumnya melengkung penuh senyum kini melurus dan matanya menerawang jauh.

_Aku ingin menjadi Omega yang manis dan setia pada Chanyeol_...

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan rasa bersalah itu kembali keluar.

Ia lalu berdiri dan tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya dengan gerakan panik namun lucu; ia harus meminta maaf pada Chanyeol – tidak ada Alpha di belahan bumi manapun saat ini yang pantas disuruh oleh Omeganya. _Pride_ dari jenjang status tertinggi dari para _warewolf_ itu pasti akan terluka dan Baekhyun mempelajari Ilmu Status Warewolf di sekolahnya dengan sangat baik; seorang Alpha yang terpaksa menurut akan membuat _wolf_ dalam dirinya terluka. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun bahkan melempar kembali gelang yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Sungguh kekanakkan.

Baekhyun benci dirinya sendiri.

Dokter Choi berkata bahwa _heat -_ nya masih belum bisa dianalis, apakah wajar atau tidak karena ini adalah hari pertamanya; namun melihat hasil tes darah rutinnya setiap tiga bulan sekali, Dokter itu yakin lamanya waktu Omega itu menahan akan lebih lama dibanding Omega lain. Ia kesal karena ketika Dokter Choi bertanya apakah ia mengenal Alphanya, Baekhyun menggeleng lemah – dan tetua itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan jauh lebih baik untuk mengetahui siapa _mate_ -nya lebih cepat. Dengan demikian maka seluruhnya akan jauh lebih mudah dan ketika Donghae menatapnya penuh arti, Baekhyun hanya mendunduk – ia tidak akan mungkin bisa datang menghampiri Chanyeol begitu saja. Tidak, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mata Omega cantik itu berkaca.

"Ah, panas..." lirihnya sedikit melonggarkan baju piyama yang ia kenakan – ia takut jika _heat_ -nya datang lagi namun begitu ia sadar bahwa jendela kamarnya masih saja tertutup, ia mendesah lega lalu membukanya perlahan. Lima jam telah berlalu, pastinya aroma dari _heat-_ nya tidak akan terlalu pekat dan nyaris hilang. Matanya yang awalnya ingin menutup menikmati sapuan lembut dari angin sejuk kala itu justru melebar begitu melihat kebawah; ia mendapati sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul di sana dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Mereka tampak lelah dan tengah menunggu sesuatu, Baekhyun tertegun sekaligus bingung dan saat Jongdae menoleh ke atas, Beta itu lalu berteriak heboh.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa jendelanya ditutup!" Kesalnya sebelum yang lain ikut sigap berdiri dan membuat formasi yang beberapa detik kemudian dapat dibaca dari arah pandang Baekhyun sebagai tanda hati yang aneh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun- _ah_!" Teriak mereka bersama-sama; begitu konyol dan sangat lucu namun sebuah senyum terbentuk di wajah manis Omega yang sedari tadi tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di halaman samping rumahnya. "Jangan lupakan kami setelah dapat Alpha, ya!" Gurau Luhan menimbulkan canda dari yang lainnya.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil; matanya menyapa satu-satu wajah gembira teman-temannya. Mulai dari Luhan, yang ia yakin adalah pencetus ide kekanakkan namun sangat menyentuh hatinya ini, sampai pada Yifan, yang berwajah ogah-ogahan namun nyatanya ia yang telah mengorbankan mobil kesayangannya untuk menampung _warewolf-warewolf_. Mereka semua tau Yifan itu sangat sensitif mengenai mobilnya, ia itu agak bertingkah layaknya manusia biasa – begitu sensitif juga dengan bau-bau hibrid yang katanya dapat merusak bau mobil mewahnya namun demi Baekhyun, ia membiarkan Alpha lainnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tidak rahasia besar lagi kalau Alpha-Alpha berbau badan begitu pekat; semakin kuat seorang Alpha maka semakin jelasnya bau khasnya.

Namun dari lima Alpha, satu tidak ada di sana – Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya begitu menyadari Chanyeol tidak ada di sana.

Tidak ingin merusak suasana hatinya dan membiarkan _wolf_ -nya kembali menguasai emosinya, Baekhyun segera meloncat dari jendela kamarnya hingga tubuhnya terhempas di tanah kering dengan beberapa daun cokelat yang mengotori pakaiannya – ia lalu berdiri dan segera menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Yak, Baek! Kau tidak boleh melompat seenaknya, tahu!" Omel Jongdae tidak suka melihat Baekhyun melakukan hal berbahaya demikian. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir; teman-tmeannya sangat protektif padanya karena ia adalah seorang Omega. "Happy birthday, omong-omong." Imbuh si Beta lalu merangkul tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya.

"Kalian tidak sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ini jam makan siang, Baekhyun..." ujar Luhan. "Lagian _omoni_ mengirimi kami pesan untuk makan siang di rumahmu saja, _omoni jjang_ sekali!" Alpha berwajah cantik itu memuji Ibu Baekhyun sementara Omega itu memerah di bagian telinganya; tuh kan, Ibunya kembali membuat dia malu. Sudah tahu teman-temannya ini banyak ulang dan tingkah tapi malah mengundang makan siang bersama.

"Oh iya, Baek _hyung_. Ini dari kami semua kecuali Chanyeol."

"Huh?"

Omega itu terpana, sebuah kotak besar dengan bungkus kertas putih rapi berada di tangan Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada kotak sebesar itu daritadi, arah pandangnya sibuk memperhatikan wajah sahabat-sahabatnya. Mendengar nama Chanyeol, agaknya Luhan kembali memutar mata malas. "Chanyeol itu benar-benar, apakah dia bahkan ingat dengan ulang tahunmu?"

"Aish, kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana kalau sudah dengan perempuan..." Yifan mengingatkan, Alpha yang satu itu memang agak sering menengahi jika Luhan sudah mulai berbicara berlebihan. "Lagipula itu diluar kendalinya."

Dua Beta lainnya hanya mengendikkan bahu dan Jongin mengimbuhi. "Tapi tidak sampai lupa juga..."

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol tadi datang..." ujar Baekhyun membenarkan fakta; suaranya pelan dan ia dapat merasakan perasaan lain dari dalam dirinya hendak keluar tetapi ia berusaha mengalihkan fokus pada kado dari teman-temannya. "Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot," ucapnya walau bibirnya sudah tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Baekhyun sangat menyukai hadiah; terlebih lagi jika kotaknya sebesar ini – dia pada sasarnya suka sekali dimanja-manjakan dan diperhatikan; terang saja hadiah ini membuat suasana hatinya membunga bahagia.

"Bukanya di dalam saja, _hyung._ Aku sudah lapar..." Rengek Sehun kembali menarik kadonya agak jauh dari Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah keluarga Byun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Byun begitu ramai malam itu – beberapa lampu kuning menghiasi halaman samping rumah yang merupakan pemandangan yang dapat dilihat dari jendela kamar si bungsu yang tengah merajuk dan mogok keluar kamar itu. Donghae, selaku kepala keluarga dan seorang Alpha yang bijaksana, menunggu tamu di bawah dan menyambut beberapa temannya yang ikut merayakan ulang tahun anak keduanya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun. Teman-teman sekolah pun juga diundang; Luhan dan kawan-kawan sudah lebih dahulu datang dan mereka bahkan sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah dari makanan yang disediakan kecuali kue ulang tahun besar yang nantinya akan dipotong oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini batang hidungnya tidak kelihatan oleh tamu-tamu pesta.

"Baekhyun, ayolah. Keluar dari kamar, sayang..." bujuk sang Ibu lembut dari luar pintu kamar anak bungsunya itu; suara orang-orang yang saling bertukar suara di lantai bawah terdengar lambat menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun saat itu. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat; jari mungilnya yang langsing saling bertautan satu sama lain – ia benci keadaaan ini. "Baek baby, jangan seperti ini..." desah Yoona membuat Omega jantan itu semakin menutup mata rapat.

Ia benci hari itu.

Tidak ada yang memberitahu dirinya bahwa akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun konyol; Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi kesal – ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana girangnya ia dengan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam belas, namun tahun ini agaknya pendapatnya berubah drastis. Sifat keras kepala yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada dalam dirinya keluar saat Yoona memberikan setelan untuk malam ini; Omega bermata gelap itu lalu segera mengunci diri di kamar.

Hormon sialan.

Ia mengutuk diri sendiri begitu sadar bahwasanya Ibunya sudah lebih dari setengah jam berdiri di luar pintu untuk membujuknya keluar; sungguh _childish_ , Baekhyun lalu menghela napas dan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Ia lalu disambut wajah lelah yang segera bertukar menjadi gembira begitu Baekhyun menampakkan diri dari persembunyiannya. "Maaafkan aku, _eomma_..." lirih Baekhyun sebelum memberikan pelukan singkat untuk Ibunya itu. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyunnie. Jadi kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ya..." ujarnya, bersyukur karena ia memang sudah memakai baju yang disediakan sang _eomma_ dari tadi. Ia hanya takut turun ke bawah dan bertemu dengan banyak orang, yang pastinya akan bertanya tentang Alphanya; yang sedihnya Baekhyun tidak ingin mengingat realita dan menguburnya dalam-dalam saja. "Tapi _eomma_..." panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Umm, aku tau kalau standarnya jaraknya tidak akan begitu dekat tapi umm—" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu; ia takut jika nanti _heat_ -nya tiba-tiba datang kembali dan mengacaukan pesta karena aroma Omeganya yang kuat dan membuyarkan kesadaran para Alpha. Yoona menatap lekat anak bungsunya itu, sebuah senyum manis masih berada di wajah perempuan dewasa yang masih terlihat begitu cantik itu – Baekhyun acap kali mendengar dari kerabat dan teman-temannya bahwa kecantikannya berasal dari sang Ibu, dan ia tidak bisa berpendapat lain.

"Dokter Choi bilang _heat_ -mu akan datang dua hari lagi paling cepat, baby. Jadi jangan khawatir."

" _Ne._ "

"Nah, sekarang ayo ke bawah. Teman-temanmu sudah tidak sabar menunggu kuenya, kau tahu."

Baekhyun lalu tertawa kecil; pasti itu Sehun lagi yang paling rewel dan uring-uringan agar acara potong kue cepat berlangsung. Semua juga tahu Beta yang satu itu punya nafsu makan setara dengan seorang Alpha yang kelaparan sangat; dan setiap ada acara perayaan ulang tahun, Sehun pasti akan ada di sana – tidak peduli jika ia mengenal si yang ulang tahun atau tidak.

"Baekhyun! Happy birthday!" Sekali lagi, Luhan menghambur dan memeluknya erat – Alpha itu memakai setelan serba putih, layaknya seluruh yang datang karena Yoona menentukan dress code sesuai dengan warna kesukaan anak bungsunya yang tengah berulang tahun itu.

Baru saja Omega yang mempunya warna rambut dan iris mata senada itu ingin membalas, indera penciumannya sudah teralihkan oleh aroma kuat yang membuai pikiran wajarnya dalam sekali hembusan napas – seperti wewangian musim gugur yang hangat, kayu manis yang direbus bersama teh hitam pekat panas menggepul dan bercumbur mesra dengan wangi alami dari tanah basah di sore hari sehabis hujam lebat. Begitu kuat namun dalam saat bersamaan begitu damai menyentuh syaraf penciumannya; spontan, si mungil itu membalikkan badan dan matanya segera bersirobok pandang dengan mata cokelat madu nan terang dari Alpha yang mempunya tanda yang sama dengannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluarkan bau sememikat ini sebelumnya.

Benar, Baekhyun dapat mencium bau Alpha-Alpha karena itu adalah sifat alamiah dari wolf, namun aroma yang mendominasi seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia tahu ini dikarenakan ia telah mendapati heat pertamanya dan Chanyeol adalah Alpha yang ditakdirkan untuknya oleh karena itulah aroma Chanyeol; Ya Tuhan, aromanya... Baekhyun menghirup napas panjang sekali lagi sembari menutup matanya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak bertengkar lagi, _hyung_." Jongdae berbicara dan Alpha cantik itu hanya mengendikkan bahu. Chanyeol lalu mendekat; tubuh tingginya yang terbalut dengan pakaian sederhana yang akan sekalu terlihat sangat menawan padanya mengeluarkan aroma yang semakin tajam sehingga Baekhyun tersentak dan membuka matanya begitu Chanyeol sudah dalam jarak dekat berdiri di depannya.

"Baek—"

Dan dari seluruh hal bodoh yang pernah dilakukan sepanjang ia hidup; Baekhyun akan setuju bahwa apa yang tengah ia lakukan adalah hal terkonyol dan tertolol. Sehun nyaris tersedak oleh macaron berwarna biru muda saat mata sipitnya menangkap tubuh Baekhyun _hyung_ -nya memeluk erat Alpha berambut merah itu. "Chanyeol..." lirihnya masih tidak sadar dengan beberapa pasang mata yang agak canggung dan kurang mengerti.

Begitu adiktif.

Dia pun begitu reaktif.

Seketika; saat tanda di pergelangan tangannya berdenyut ngilu – Omega itu membuka mata dramatis dan segera melepaskan pelukan dadakannya. Wajahnya bersemu dan dengan ekspresi kaget ia melihat Chanyeol dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Umm—" Kikuknya lalu menatap Jongin dan segera menemukan ide untuk menyelamatkan rasa malunya, ia segera memeluk Alpha dengan kulit eksotis itu persis seperti apa yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol. "Jongin!" Ujarnya sebelum memeluk satu-satu teman-temannya yang lain. Senyum palsu terhias di wajah manisnya walau jantungnya masih berdebar dan matanya bergerak waspada untuk menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol. "Terimakasih sudah datang! Hehe..." ujarnya masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kita sudah daritadi—ouch!" Jongdae menggeram sakit di pinggang kanannya yang disikut kasar oleh satu-satunya Omega di kelompok mereka itu.

"Oh, ya! Aku bawa hadiah untukmu, Baek!" Luhan lalu teringat dengan kado khusus dari dirinya yang sudah ia siapkan untuk temannya itu. Sebuah kotak mungil keluar dari saku celana Luhan dan jemari mungil Baekhyun lalu mengambil benda itu.

"Ah! Curang! Kita sudah memberikan hadiah atas nama bersama, kenapa diberi lagi?!" Sehun protes dan Jongin mengangguk-angguk setuju, namun mereka penasaran dengan hadiah dari Luhan.

Tersenyum absurd, Luhan lalu mengoceh. "Aku kan tidak seperti kalian," cibir Luhan seperti anak kecil pada Sehun. "Ayo buka, Baek!"

Baekhyun segera membuka bingkisan itu.

Saat kotak itu terbuka; mereka terdiam dan Baekhyun hanya mentap bingung. Jongin adalah orang pertamanya yang terbahak begitu sadar dari kekagetannya – sangat tidak menyangka bahwasanya Omega yang sangat polos seperti Baekhyun memegang kardus kecil dari satu paket kondom di tangannya. "Ya Tuhan! Hahahaha!" Semburnya tidak bisa menahan tawa dan segera dihadiahi high-five dari Luhan.

Yifan hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah.

Jongdae menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menimbulkan kericuhan dengan menyemburkan cookie yang tengah ia kunyah; hadiah Luhan sangat konyol. "Wow, Luhan _hyung_! Kau benar-benar _jjang_!"

Luhan hanya tertawa penuh dengan rasa bangga, tampak tidak peduli dengan wajah tidak mengerti Baekhyun. "Ada _note_ -nya, Baek. Biar kubacakan!" Alpha itu lalu meraih secarik kertas yang ia sertakan saat membungkus kado jenakanya untuk Baekhyun. " _'Untuk adik manisku, berhati-hatilah. Dan jangan lupa berikan ini pada Alphamu. Salam, Luhan hyung.'_ "

Wajah Baekhyun lalu dapat disejajarkan dengan apel matang saat Luhan mengeluarkan satu kondom dari bungkusnya dan membuat gerakan yang sangat memalukan untuk dilihat dengan kedua tangannya dengan satu jari tengahnya dibalut oleh kondom itu. Mungkin ia memang tidak pernah melihat benda itu secara langsung tetapi Baekhyun paham maksud dari surat kecil Luhan dan rona merah bahkan sudah sampai merambat ke telinganya.

Ia malu.

Ya Tuhan – kenapa seluruh orang yang dekat dengannya sangat begitu gemar membuatnya malu seperti ini?

Tidak berani melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol; Baekhyun hanya merengek kecil pada Luhan untuk berhenti bergurau dan berpamitan pada temannya untuk menyapa tamu lainnya; alibi yang dapat membuatnya terhindar dari rasa malu yang nantinya akan semakin menggunung saja.

"Kau benar-benar bertingkah sangat dewasa, _hyung_." Sindir Sehun menatap tajam pada lelaki yang paling tua dalam geng pertemanan kecil yang mereka ciptakan dari kecil itu. Luhan hanya tertawa seolah menganggap itu lelucuan semata yang keluar dari mulut si Beta, yang lain juga ikut tertawa karena Sehun memang sering sekali mengatai Luhan dan mereka sejujurnya menganggap itu hanya gurauan semata.

Sehun, yang memang memiliki wajah datar dan sulit ditebak itu akan bertingkah seolah-olah ia tidak bermaksud dengan satu ucapannya meski dalam hatinya, wolf dalam dirinya menggeram tidak suka. Wolf dalam dirinya benar-benar memberontak. Wolf dalam dirinya tidak benar-benar berkelakar. Wolf dalam dirinya... menginginkan sosok yang sangat terlarang dan tabu untuk ia inginkan.

Andaikan ia terlahir di realm berbeda, maka Luhan akan berada di pelukannya.

Masa bodoh.

Sehun kembali menepis pikiran bodohnya dan mencoba menenangkan wolf dalam dirinya; para Beta akan lebih mudah untuk mengendalikan jiwa serigala mereka dibandingkan wolf dominan dari Alpha atau wolf submisif dari Omega. Hal mudah; lagipula albino itu sudah terlatih dari tahun lalu; dimana ia pertama kali melihat Luhan bukan sebagai saudara laki-laki semata.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sehun mungkin tidak sadar saat pemotongan kue berlangsung – satu-satunya hal yang ia nanti dengan sangat daritadi. Ia juga tidak sadar saat Baekhyun memberikan potongan pertamanya pada Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia juga tidak sadar saat satu demi satu potongan kue berlalu begitu saja. Namun ia sadar, untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak berhasil mengendalikan wolf dalam dirinya.

**.**

Baekhyun tidak ingin berada di dekat Chanyeol; begitu akal sehatnya berkata, namun jantungnya selalu berdebar dan kakinya akan dengan sendirinya melangkah untuk mendekat lebih lekat lagi pada Alpha tampan itu. Penciuman si Omega begitu termanjakan, dan perutnya akan bergejolak dan menimbulkan perasaan aneh setiap kali ia tertangkap mencuri pandang pada Alphanya itu. Saat entah keberapakalinya Chanyeol mendapatinya melihat, Alpha itu lalu tersenyum.

Lalu ia mendekat dan meraih tangan halus Baekhyun yang begitu kontras dengan kulit keras dan kasar dari telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuh bulu-bulu halus di sekitar kulit tipis si Omega yang nyaris tembus pandang; menyuguhkan nadi-nadinya yang memantulkan bias merah muda. "Chanyeol—"

"Ikutlah denganku." Tidak seperti ajakan, lebih seperti sebuah perintah dan wolf dalam diri Baekhyun seketika menurut dan ia menunduk sembari mengimbangi langkah-langkah besar Chanyeol. Dulu, ia sering sekali berpegangan tangan dengan Chanyeol kecil saat mereka bermain cara berburu di halaman samping rumah Baekhyun – dahulu, senyum keduanya yang begitu murni akan membuat siapa saja yang melihat ikut melengkungkan bibir kagum. Baekhyun kecil, yang memang agak takut kotor, akan mengomel kesal saat celana putihnya terkena tanah dan Chanyeol kecil, yang memang sedari dulu begitu protektif dan baik hati padanya, akan menepuk lembut bagian yang kotor itu walaupun ia sendiri juga tidak begitu paham dimana letak menjijikannya.

" _Chanyeollie! Kotor! Jijik!"_

" _Chanyeol, tanahnya menempel!"_

" _CHANYEOL ADA CACINGNYAAA!"_

Baekhyun tertawa; ia masih dapat mengingat saat-saat itu – mereka masih sepuluh tahun dan perbincangan anak dengan usia begitu muda saat itu memang terkadang sangat lugu, jujur, dan juga konyol.

"Hmm, ada apa, Baek?"

"Ah, tidak—aku hanya ingat waktu kita kecil."

Chanyeol lalu ikut tersenyum, sekarang mereka tengah berada di batu besar yang cocok dijadikan tempat duduk. Alpha itu lalu melepaskan tangan sahabatnya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Baekhyun lalu merasakan dadanya berdebar; oh tidak, apakah Chanyeol dapat membaca pikirannya dan mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Omeganya? "Sesuatu?"

"Ya. Uhh—aku tahu ini akan terdengar canggung tapi, Baek... aku tahu kau pasti sudah sangat tahu tentang hal ini tapi—" Chanyeol berhenti bicara untuk sesaat dan menatap lamat-lamat wajah Baekhyun di bawah cahaya redup rembulan. "Kau belum pernah melakukannya, bukan?"

"Eung?"

"Melakukan _itu_ , Baek."

"Ahh—i—iya, belum pernah..." Baekhyun lalu kembali tertunduk.

"Hey, hey—tidak perlu menunduk dan malu padaku, Baek. Aku sahabatmu, mengerti?"

"Hmm..."

"Aku hanya khawatir, terlebih tadi Luhan memberikan kondom padamu dan aku—kupikir alangkah baiknya jika aku yang mengatakan langsung padamu. Aku teman baikmu, bukan?"

_Iya, Chanyeol. Kau teman baikku._

_Hanya teman baikku._

_Tidak perlu mengulang-ulangnya untuk membebani perasaanku._

"Hmm..."

"Begini Baekhyun, ketika Alphamu—dia datang nantinya dan kalian akan melakukannya. Kau akan kaget karena itu akan tersa sakit dan umm—ini sangat memalukan tapi jika kau mau kau bisa berkonsultasi padaku, Baek. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah sangat pengalaman dalam menangani berbagai ragam Omega, bukan?" Chanyeol sedikit bergurau usil di akhir kalimatnya. "Jadi anggaplah ini sebagai kado terbaikmu, oke? Ide tentang gelang itu konyol, itu bekasku juga... jadi lebih baik aku berikan kado yang jauh lebih berguna nantinya."

Lalu Baekhyun teringat sifatnya di pagi hari tadi.

"Ah! Iya gelangnya! Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku tidak berniat menolak—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek."

"Aku juga minta amaf telah membentakmu dan—"

"Sungguh, Baekhyun. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula gelangnya sudah kubuang juga."

"Eung? Dibuang?"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Haha, ya. Soalnya terlalu kecil untukku dan juga tidak berharga lagi jadi... ya. Oh iya, apa kau sudah tau siapa Alphamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Alphaku?

Alphanya adalah Chanyeol. Dan aroma itu kembali menimbulkan candu yang memabukkan bagi _wolf_ yang ada dalam diri Omeganya, Baekhyun menelan ludah payah. Mungkin ia tidak seharusnya menutupinya. "Ya..." akunya lembut. "Aku mengetahuinya."

Chanyeol tersenyum; mata indahnya berbinar. Baekhyun ingin tenggelam dalam di lautan madu yang ada di irisnya; ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya ikan yang berenang di dalamnya – menjadi satu-satunya yang akan menjadi objek pandang dari Alpha dengan tubuh tinggi tersebut.

Aku akan mengatakannya.

Aku akan mengatakan padanya.

Bahwa aku adalah Omeganya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Sangat..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulut sebelum suara letusan kembang api membuatnya terlonjak dan seketika tubuhnya bertabrakan ringan dengan tubuh Chanyeol, tanpa sempat ia cegah, tangannya lalu mengalung di pinggang lebar namun ramping sang Alpha. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada sahabat dan juga Alphanya itu dan hidungnya segera termanjakan oleh aroma yang begitu memikat yang sekarang semakin kental menampar indera penciumannya. Tangan besar Chanyeol pun lalu bergerak dan merangkul pinggul Omega itu. "Sangat... kau sangat mengenalnya..."

Diiringi suara letusan kembang api yang renyah, Baekhyun lalu menghela napas dan perlahan menarik ikat tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jantungnya berdebar hangat dan tandanya berkilauan bak berlian yang haus sentuhan tangan-tangan yang akan memilikinya dan memanjakannya.

Lalu Omega cantik itu mendongak, memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya sebelum tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol – mempersatukan tanda kembar mereka berdua. "Kau Alphaku, Yeol. Tanda _phoenix_ -mu yang ada di tanganku."

Untuk beberapa detik, wajah Chanyeol kosong dan saat ia yakin Baekhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, lelaki itu tertawa dan jemari besarnya lalu dengan gerakan kaku menyingkirkan tangan lembut Baekhyun yang masih terikat dengannya. "Jangan bercanda, Baekhyun. Haha, lelucuanmu tidak lucu sama sekali."

" _A—aniyo_. Aku tidak bercanda."

"Baek—"

"Kau Alphaku, Chanyeol. Lihat, tanda kita sama."

_Kumohon_...

Chanyeol lalu mundur selangkah dan rahangnya mengeras, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya waspada. "Tidak." Itulah kata pahit yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sebelum Alpha itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana. "Aku tidak akan pernah jadi Alphamu, Baekhyun."

" _Chanyeollie, jangan disentuh! Jijik!"_

" _Tidak jijik, Baekhyunnie. Tidak boleh takut kotor kalau ingin jadi pemburu yang handal."_

" _Ih! Baek tidak mau jadi pemburu!"_

" _Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau makan nanti?"_

" _Baek bisa minta punya Baekbom hyung!"_

" _Tapi Baekbom hyung akan berburu untuk Omeganya..."_

" _Kalau begitu Baek juga diberikan hasil buruan dari Alpha!"_

" _..."_

" _Kenapa Chanyeol diam?"_

" _Baekhyun memangnya Beta?"_

" _Aniyo. Baek Omega, Yeollie..."_

" _Hasilnya sudah keluar? Bukannya—"_

" _Belum, Yeol. Masih lamaaaaaa~ Lima belas bulan lagiii. Tapi kata Dokter Choi, Baek nantinya akan jadi Omega!"_

" _Tapi aku akan jadi Alpha, Baek."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kita tidak akan bisa bermain bersama-sama lagi, Omega kan... Omega pasti akan terluka saat bermain dengan Alpha..."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, Yeollie. Baek yakin, Yeollie tidak akan menyakiti Baek!"_

" _..."_

" _Kenapa Yeollie diam lagi? Telinganya jadi makin lebar kalau diam dan manyun begini..."_

" _..."_

" _Yeollie! Chanyeollie!"_

" _..."_

" _Yeollie, kenapa pergi! Chanyeollie telinga lebar! Yeollie berhenti!"_

" _..."_

" _Kenapa Yeollie pergi?!"_

" _..."_

" _Yeollie jawab!"_

" _Karena aku takut Baekhyun terluka jika bersamaku."_

" _Chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah terluka jika di dekat Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyakitiku."_

Begitu naif. Kenangan itu sekarang mengolok batin seorang Byun Baekhyun, ketika ia sadar bahwa sebagian besar waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini hanya membubuhkan luka yang menyakitkan di batinnya. Wolf Omeganya melemah, ia meringkih dalam kedinginan dari Alpha yang seharusnya saat ini membelainya – serigala dalam jiwanya merasa tidak diinginkan, dan hatinya menciut takut. Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja seiring dengan siluet Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin hilang di jarak pandang mata.


End file.
